The present invention relates, generally, to a network based system for creating and maintaining pre-task planning (PTP) documents according to a hazards groups approach. The system enables the creation and maintenance of a library of pre task planning documents where users may create new PTP documents, modify existing PTP documents, derive new PTP documents from existing PTP documents, identify regularly used PTP documents for later access, share PTP documents with other groups or individuals and obtain PTP documents for use during implementation of the task.